Jeremy Clarke and RWBY Play Fallout
by Diamond Marine
Summary: A fun story based off a dream I just had. Not serious in any way nor is it a continuation of Dead Space: The Gaming Brother. This is pretty much an Omake in a story form. Will write in this if I have writers block. This is just to write for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everyone, it is currently 2:36 A.M. when I start writing this. I don't know why I had this dream but it just seems funny to me if the girls of RWBY played a Fallout 76 like game (can't say it is Fallout 76 because I haven't played it yet) that is gunna be based like Fallout 4. They are also going to be playing it with my character from my Dead Space fic: Jeremy Clarke. This is not meant to be serious AT ALL. I just dreamed of this and laughed my ass off when I woke up at 2 in the morning (can't go back to sleep though so). Do be warned that it will include a few mods that I love as well as a mod that adds their weapons to the map in one area. But yeah here's a list of mods that are going to be in the story.**

 **Mods:**

 **Laser RCW (Fallout New Vegas Memories)**

 **Doombased Weapons Merged (More Realistic Guns!)**

 **M2045 Magnum Revolver Rifle (Do I Even Need To Comment)**

 **The Mercenary Armor Pack (Already Have Armor And Weapons Keywords Mod In It, Not gonna List It)**

 **Skibadaa Weapon Pack Redux (…)**

 **Chinese Stealth Suit (Hidden In-story)**

 **Masks With Helmets (No Reason Needed)**

 **H &K UMP 45 (eh…)**

 **Various Other Armor, Power Armor, And Weapon Mods (List Is Getting Too Long)**

 **This version of the Fallout world will be an open world Fallout 76 like game with Fallout 4 features that team RWBY and me play. It will be based in the U.S. but you can travel the country, so watch as Jeremy Clarke works with team RWBY and teaches them the basics of surviving in a post-apocalyptic wasteland! This is Diamond with Three Dog beside me at Galaxy News Radio Signing out!**

 **By the way, don't own RWBY or Fallout Franchise, those go to their respective owners. I only own Jeremy Clarke.**

 **A Fun Game For Everyone To Play**

 **POV: 3** **rd** **Person**

 **{Beacon Academy, Friday Evening}**

"Guys come on! I have a new game for us to try!" Ruby Rose said to her teammates as she dragged them to Beacons' Computer Lab. "Calm down sis. What's so special about this game that has you this excited?" Yang Xiao Long asked her little sister. "Yes, what is so special that you had to drag me away from studying?" Wiess Schnee asked her team leader. "Only a game that no one else can play!" Ruby replied excitedly. "If we can play it, surely others can too ruby." Blake Belladonna said to her younger team leader. "No way, the reason why is because it came from another universe!" Ruby exclaims excitedly. Yang Wiess and Blake look at each other in slight worry. "Uh, who told you that sis?" Yang asked her little sister. "Oh, Jeremy told me about it. He is a cool guy with awesome weapons!" Ruby explains to her sister, and an even more worried look is shared. "I don't think we should be doing this…" Blake said to everyone. "Don't worry, Headmaster Ozpin approved of him showing us this game." Ruby said to the others, slightly calming their worry. "Now, where is the Computer Lab?" Ruby said aloud.

 **{Five Minutes Later}**

The girls walked into the Computer Lab to see what looked like a big robot with white and grey digital pattern on it and three small red lights in a triangle on a little box on its' head (Dead Space 3 Hostile Environment Suit). "Jeremy! I brought my team!" Ruby yelled loud enough to make everyone in the room jump. Blake was the only one to notice that this robot thing seemed to try and reach for a weapon at the noise but stopped a second later. "Jesus Ruby don't scare me like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Jeremy said to Ruby, but not in a overall mean way. "Sorry…" Ruby said with an awkward smile and scratched the back of her head. "Anyway, this is my team: Yang, Blake, and Wiess!" Ruby said to Jeremy, confusing the others of team RWBY. "Nice to meet you Mr…" Wiess started out but didn't know how to talk to him. "Oh, it's Jeremy, Jeremy Clarke. And I think I still have my helmet on don't I?" Jeremy asked the others in the room and confusing the WBY of the team. "Yep, it still looks awesome though!" Ruby replied to Jeremy.

"Oh crap, hang on a sec…" Jeremy said to the others. And a second later his helmet started to disassemble itself and go into his suit, revealing a middle-age looking man with some gray streaks here and there. Yang then wolf-whistled when she saw his face, Weiss noticed a scar over his left eye which was replaced by an obviously robotic one, and Blake noticed the look in his eyes. What Blake saw was not life behind those eyes, but a dead tiredness that only long-lived veteran huntsman had. "There we go, that's better." Jeremy said after taking in a breath of fresh air. "Wow, how old are you?" Yang asked Jeremy, which caused Wiess to just shake her head and Blake to facepalm. "About thirty-two years old. Why?" Jeremy asked Yang with a look of confusion. "32!" The girls all yelled out at once. "Yeah…32. What's so surprising at that?" Jeremy asked in clear confusion. "You look like you are in your late forties!?" Yang exclaimed out loud. "Oh, ok." Jeremy said unsurprised.

"Anyway, today you girls will be playing one of my most favorite franchises of all time: Fallout!" Jeremy said in excitement. The girls all looked in confusion at the game title Jeremy said. "Fallout?" Wiess asked, looking to know why a game was called that. "Oh right, you guys don't know the Fallout series. Anyway, the Fallout series is based in another universe where there is no Grimm and were at war with each other over valuable resources. It is based over a hundred to two hundred years later after a nuclear fallout." Jeremy explained to the four girls, who were surprised that there were no Grimm but other humans fighting each other instead. "Uhm, what's a 'nuclear fallout'?" Weiss the ever studious one asked Jeremy in confusion. "A nuclear fallout is when a nuclear reactor or nuclear bombs are dropped and causes either a nation-wide apocalypse or world-wide apocalypse. In this game series it's a world-wide nuclear apocalypse, the wildlife and people have been changed by it. There are evil people who will try to kill you in-game called Raiders, and Tribals in case we head to New Vegas." I explain to them, as well as see their concerned expressions. "Don't worry, they aren't real people. Plus, they're trying to kill you." Jeremy said to the girls. "Oh, ok." Ruby said unsure of it.

"Anyway guys, I already installed mods that put in your weapons and multiple other mods." Jeremy said to the girls. "Right now, all you girls need to do is make your characters. I already have the spawn set up and played a little bit. I'm just waiting on you girls." I say to the girls as I start up the server that we will be playing on. I see the girls get on their designated computers and start creating their characters. I then look at my characters' stats.

 **Name: Jeremy Clarke**

 **Level: 5**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength:6  
Perception:5  
Endurance:5  
Charisma:5  
Intelligence:7  
Agility:7  
Luck:5**

 **Perks:**

 **No Perks Currently**

 **Weapons:**

 **10mm Pistol (Semi-Auto)  
M4 Military Assault Rifle (Fully Automatic)  
Baton**

 **Armor/Clothes:**

 **Military Off-duty Wear**

 **Ammo:**

 **50 10mm Bullets  
100 50mm Bullets**

I nod at my stats as I see my character wearing a leather jacket, grey military fatigues, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. It then shows that Ruby joins the game and I send her a party invite. "Luckily since we're in a party, EXP will be shared. But that doesn't mean we can take on everything yet, we need to level up." I say to the girls as they finish their characters and join my party. I notice they went with their names as well and chose to look like they do in real life, much like I did. "Alrighty then, let's find some land to set up our base at. Then we can set up the C.A.M.P. and make our home." I say to the girls and see their confused expressions. "C.A.M.P.?" Blake asked with a eyebrow raised. "Construction. Assembly. Mobile. Platform." I say to them in explanation, to which their mouths made an 'O' in understanding. We all then started to wander in the same direction until we come upon a land that is flat enough for construction.

"Hey Jeremy, why do you have guns and we don't?" Yang asked me as we were walking. "Because I played a little bit and looted an abandoned military checkpoint. Someone needs to protect y'all until you get guns." I say to the girls. I then notice a moving shape in the distance. "Girls stay down, I think I found something." I say to the as I equip my pistol. I notice that it's a lone Gunner Private on his own. The girls move their characters up to mine and see the Gunner. "Who's that?" Blake asked me. "That is a Gunner, another faction who is neutral but will not hesitate to kill you if get too close. They usually have military-grade equipment. Usually Laser Rifles or military rifles. Good loot for low levels." I say to the girls as I line up my pistol sights to his head. "Lucky Crit!" I yell out hoping to get a critical. The girls saw their screens slow down a little bit as I saw the bullet get to him and his head blow apart. "Yes!" I say in excitement. "Now let's see what he has." I say as I move my character up to his dead body. "You're going to loot his dead body?" Weiss asked in astonishment. "Yep, it's how you get his gear afterall. As well as anything else in the Fallout Universe." I say to the girls, and see their faces turn a little bit in disgust. "Trust me, when in an apocalypse you will do a lot of things to survive." I say in understanding.

 **Got:**

 **M1911a1 Silenced Pistol  
23 .45 Rounds  
RU556 Assault Rifle (Suppressed)  
85 5.56x45mm  
Gunner Fatigues  
Leather Chest Piece**

I then smile as I opened up a trading menu with Blake's character. Which she accepted and I gave her the M1911 Pistol with all 23 .45 rounds for her new gun. I then gave Ruby the RU556 Rifle with ammunition for it as well. Now they both have guns to use that kind of complement them. We all then find a flat cliff to build our C.A.M.P. at, to which I place it down. "Alright, Yang and Blake stay here at the C.A.M.P. and protect it. I saw an aquarium nearby with a museum next to it. Me, Ruby, and Weiss will search those and come back." I say to Yang and Blake. "Alright, we'll protect the tiny machine." Blake said to me, cutting Yang off from making a pun.

Me and the RW of team RWBY move on to loot a small medieval museum, to which I found a Zweihander to use. We didn't find anything else so we went to the aquarium and found a giant mutated walrus. "Alright girls here's the plan…" I start off saying until I see Weiss and Ruby sneak off behind the walrus into the aquarium. "I guess I'll face it by myself then." I say as I bring out my newly acquired Zweihander and start slashing at the mini-boss like walrus until it's dead. I then look at the door Ruby and Weiss disappeared behind to see Ruby wearing a full set of leather armor and Weiss with a full suit of T-51A Power Armor and a minigun. "How…" I just ask. "There was an underground military bunker." Weiss says smugly. "Well let's back then." I say as we head back to the base to find that Blake and Yang built a small home for our characters. I then gave Yang a Power Fist I found in the Walrus.

" _ **Will all students please head to their dorm rooms. Curfew is in 10 minutes."**_

Is what we hear the intercom say to us as we all head inside. "Well I guess I will see you guys tomorrow then." I say to the girls, who all nod at that. "Well goodnight Jeremy!" Ruby said to Jeremy. "Goodnight y'all!" Jeremy says with a slight southern accent slipping in. When they left Ozpin entered the room looking at Jeremy. "Well Mr. Clarke, I'd say that you had fun." Ozpin said to Jeremy then took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, I did. Been a while since I had fun like that. You know since the surviving and Necromorphs I've had to face." Jeremy said to Ozpin. "Well don't forget to get some rest tonight, you have a big day tomorrow." Ozpin said with a slight smile. "Yeah, don't remind me. I'll see you tomorrow Oz." Jeremy said before heading towards the guest dorms. But before he reached them he looked up at the shattered moon high above, then proceeded to head to bed.

 **That's a wrap on this small little story. As you can see this story is a small little Omake thing that I have made due to one scene in a dream I had this morning that woke me up at 2 in the morning. I don't know whether to continue this or not, but this will not be an official Dead Space: The Gaming Brother/RWBY crossover. No I might do an official one in the future, but this is just meant for fun in case I get writers block or until Fallout 76 comes out. Fallout 76 on Xbox One HYPE! I am just writing this for fun and I had a blast with it. But if you're wondering what their character stats and Items are I got ya covered. This is just what I think they would have at the beginning.**

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Level: 2**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 5  
Perception: 7  
Endurance: 5  
Charisma: 3  
Intelligence: 5  
Agility: 5  
Luck: 5**

 **Perks:**

 **No Perks Currently**

 **Items:**

 **Weapons:**

 **RU556 Assault Rifle (Suppressed)  
Baton**

 **Armor/Clothes:**

 **Vault 84 Jumpsuit  
Leather Full Set Light**

 **Ammo:**

 **85 5.56x45mm**

 **Name: Weiss Schnee**

 **Level: 2**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 3 + 4(Power Armor)= 7  
Perception: 5  
Endurance: 5  
Charisma: 5  
Intelligence: 7  
Agility: 5  
Luck: 5**

 **Perks:**

 **No Perks Currently**

 **Items:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Minigun  
Baton**

 **Armor/Clothes:**

 **Vault 84 Jumpsuit  
T-51A Power Armor**

 **Ammo:**

 **500 .50 Caliber Bullets**

 **Misc:**

 **8 Fusion Cores**

 **Name: Blake Belladonna**

 **Level: 2**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 4  
Perception: 6  
Endurance: 5  
Charisma: 5  
Intelligence: 5  
Agility: 5  
Luck: 5**

 **Perks:**

 **No Perks Currently**

 **Items:**

 **Weapons:**

 **M1911a1 Silenced Pistol  
Baton**

 **Armor/Clothes:**

 **Vault 84 Jumpsuit**

 **Ammo:**

 **23 .45 Rounds**

 **Name: Yang Xiao Long**

 **Level: 2**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 7  
Perception: 3  
Endurance: 5  
Charisma: 7  
Intelligence: 5  
Agility: 5  
Luck: 3**

 **Perks:**

 **No Perks Currently**

 **Items:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Super-Heated Power Fist  
Baton**

 **Armor/Clothes:**

 **Vault 84 Jumpsuit**

 **Ammo:**

 **None**

 **So that is the end of this chapter, I may continue this if I feel stuck on my other stories or have writers block.**

 **Jeremy: Hang on a second!? How the hell does Weiss have Power Armor and I don't?**

 **Because that's how the dream went. Now go to bed, you have something important tomorrow.**

 **Anyway do y'all like it? Dislike it? Just let me know, I wanna hear y'alls feedback on it.**

 **Diamond Marine signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Something New

**Hey guys, Diamond here. Life got in the way a little bit, as well as me thinking about whether or not to continue this. I decided to continue it, mainly because just why not. Anyway I hope this little crazy 'fic of mine will be interesting to you guys. Also saw Tag a while ago, it was fuckin' funny as hell. Other than that, on to the review and then the story.**

 **REVIEWS RECEIVED…**

 **OPENNING REVIEWS FOR DEAD SPACE FANFIC…**

 **DONE…**

 **Jose556: That will be fun to write, and I'm glad that the story looks good.**

 **CLOSING REVIEW SCREEN…**

 **On to the story. Also before Season 2.**

 **A New Day, A New Surprise**

 **POV: 3** **rd** **Person**

 **{Beacon Academy, Saturday Morning, Team RWBY Dorm}**

Ruby woke up early this morning compared to her usual wake-up schedule, maybe it had to do with that new game and that new guy, Jeremy. She then received a two hours later while using her scroll. **[Dear Students, there will be an announcement at 8:00 A.M. in the Main Hall today. Attendance is mandatory due to what is going to happen at said announcement. Have a great day, Headmaster Ozpin.]** Ruby then saw that it was 7 and decided to wake up the rest of her team. "Hey Yang, wake up!" Ruby said trying to wake up her sister. "Not right now Rubes, we can play later…" Yang said groggily before going back to snoring. "Yang! Headmaster Ozpin sent out an announcement to everyone's scrolls. We have to get to the Main Hall in an hour!" Ruby said loudly enough where everyone in the room got up. They all then went into their morning schedules before heading to the Main Hall with ten minutes to spare.

"I wonder what's going on" Jaune said as JNPR walked up to RWBY. "I don't know, but it's apparently important." Weiss said to everyone, while still being a little grumpy. Headmaster Ozpin then stepped up to the stage towards a microphone. "I will be rather quick with this. We have recently gotten a new Mechanics and Weapons Management Professor, who will be tested with an Initiation that is quite similar to what our newest first-years have done." Ozpin said into the microphone, causing the entire hall to erupt into speculation about who said professor is. "Now, he may be a new addition, but you will also give him the respect he deserves. He has been out in the field alone for the past few years fighting Grimm, so he may be a little shy. Now please, enjoy the performance." Ozpin said as the giant screen behind him came to life. They all saw Professor Goodwitch standing at the cliff with a strangely armored man on one of the launch pads. "Guys is that Jeremy!?" Ruby yelled out excitedly, silently patting herself on the back for getting to know the new professor first. "Wait, you know the new professor?" Pyrrha asked as team JNPR turned to team RWBY as well as some of the other students who heard her outburst. "Yeah, he hanged out with us yesterday and we all played video games." Came Yang's reply to the question. "Wait, you guys played video games with the new professor?" Was Velvet Scarlatina's question to what Yang said. "Yeah, and he's not that bad looking either. We did have fun though." Yang said with a smile to the rest of her team. They all turn back to the giant screen to watch Jeremy's initiation.

 **{Beacon Cliffs}**

 **POV: Jeremy Clarke**

I was making sure my gear was ready while standing on the launch pad. "Do you need me to repeat anything Mr. Clarke?" Glynda asked me, thinking I ignored her. The only people who have actually seen my face here at Beacon is team RWBY and Ozpin, so she probably thinks I'm a freshly new Huntsman, (which I am) and wasn't paying attention. "Drop into Forest, search for the Temple, grab the relic, and make it back to the cliff while dealing with local Grimm opposition. Sounds like a standard Retrieval mission to me, do I have it right?" I ask her while going into military mode. "Yes… you have it right." She said, stunned that I was listening and how I spoke about it. "Alright, ready when you are." I say to the Deputy Headmistress. A few seconds later and I'm flying through the sky at high speeds. Now, a fall from really high in the air would worry me, but Ozpin unlocked my Aura before his announcement, so I could survive. Turns out the Markers and the Brethren Moons still had it out for me since my Aura was colored a deep Blood Red, guess that saying is true about the Markers changing all then. Anyway, I land without a scratch on my armor and start heading towards where I saw the Temple during my fall. I run into a lot of small fry Grimm, like the Creeps and some Beowolves, but their horrendously easy when compared to the Necromorphs. I mean all I have to do is shoot them in the head and their dead, I'm actually only using my old service pistol to kill them. Of course, I could use my Pulse Shot and mow down everything, but I don't like wasting ammo, never did. Hell, I was able to kill a Beowolf with one punch and cave his skull in, though I guess considering what I went through before this and the many close encounters I had, I would be able to kill weak Grimm with one punch. I'm glad I was able to keep five of my guns with me when I came to Remnant, mainly my Service Pistol, Planet Cracker Plasma Cutter, Pulse Shot, Mk. V Supercharged Contact Beam, and the Devils' Horns (Only will use in emergencies).

I then arrive at the Temple and found a locket sitting on a pedestal. I then reach for it.

 **{Beacon Main Hall, Just After Launching}**

 **POV: 3** **rd** **Person**

"Well let's see what Jeremy can do." Said Weiss as Jeremy was launched. "Jeremy? Is that the new professor?" Asked Coco Adel as she joined the rest of the group in watching the new professor's initiation. "Yes, his name is Jeremy Clarke." Said Blake, to inform everyone else. They then watch him land and pull out an old pistol. "Is that one of his weapons Ruby?" Weiss asked Ruby as she saw a very unassuming pistol and nothing more. "Yeah, that's his old Service Pistol. That is the weapon that he had the longest and saves the most ammo. He is probably testing how strong it is against the Grimm." Ruby said to the others. They all then see him turn around swiftly and shoot the head off a Creep in one shot. "Ok, how did he notice that Creep there, I didn't even see it." Yang said as she saw him kill even more Creeps and some Beowolves with his pistol. "Maybe he is part Faunus, maybe he is a Dog Faunus, or a Deer Faunus, or a *gasp* or maybe he is a Sloth Faunus!" Nora said and then started speculating. "No, he's not a Faunus. He just has very good reflexes." Ruby said to Nora. "And how do you know this sis?" Yang asked Ruby with a smirk on her face. "I may or may not have tried to tackle him with my semblance to get to his weapons…" Ruby said with embarrassment. "Wait, you tried to tackle him while using your semblance? What happened?" Weiss asked, stunned at what she just heard. "He actually dodged out of the way and looked at me surprised. Then he asked why I tried to tackle him, to which I told him I wanted to seehisweaponsandthenheshowedmethemandtheyweresoawesome!" Ruby said to the others really fast, getting more and more excited. They all then turned to see Jeremy just start punching the Grimm to death, and this got mixed reactions from everyone.

The students that were gathered started asking each other questions at this point, "Why is he punching the Grimm?", "Why isn't he using his weapon?", and "How is he that strong?". They were all seeing him nearing the clearing with the ruins in it. When he finally made it to the clearing he looked around for a bit, before heading towards the temple. They all see him looking around and find a small locket. The next thing they know is that the camera starts shaking a little bit and Jeremy looking around wildly. They all can also feel a slight tremor, and then they see a large Grimm they've never seen before climb out of the abyss that the temple is overlooking. That's when they heard their Headmaster say a name with fear. "I-it's the… the Nexus…"

 **{Emerald Forest Temple, At That Same Moment}**

 **POV: Jeremy Clarke**

"Oh great, a Grimm Nexus, fan-fuckin-tastic." I say as I see a Grimm version of that giant alien centipede lookin mofo. "Alright you centipede reject, bring it on!" I say as I bring out my beloved Shot Rifle. I then hit play on a little playlist I set up on Titan Station.

 **(Play Track 1 of Jeremy Clarke's Playlist of Badassness)  
(Halo 3 ODST Skyline and Menagerie Mix)  
(A/n: My first ever boss battle written scene incoming!)**

 ****I make sure my gun has all the ammo it needs before I see the Nexus' weak spot and start shooting it there with the rifle part of my gun. I then see the Nexus shoot pods out of its' mouth while it starts bringing one of its' arms up to try and smash me with. I then start shooting the pods and walking away from the spot that the Nexus was aiming for with its' arms. I noticed that after the Nexus picked its' arm up I missed a pod and a Creep came out of it and tried to attack me, to which the Nexus then started to suck me and the Creep in like the original does. I then aim for the weak spots and shoot them, ultimately taking out two of them before it stops sucking in. I then get up to see that the bastard already shot out some pods, to which I ignore to shoot its' chest cavity and start another phase. All the while I feel badass while Skyline finishes up and it goes to Menagerie to signify that this thing is nearly taken care of. As I hear the sweat guitar riffs the Nexus starts sucking in again, taking all the Creeps that nearly reached me towards it and swallowing them to reuse them. I then shoot the final two spots before the thing picks me up in its' maw and swallows me.

 **{Beacon Main Hall, Just Before Jeremy is Sucked in the First Time.}**

 **POV: 3** **rd** **Person**

Team RWBY, JNPR, and CVFY then all see him bring out a bulky looking rifle and check its' ammunition. "Hey Ruby, what gun is that?" Pyrrha asked her, wondering what it is. "Oh! That's his Shot Rifle, its' main feature is being a precise fully-automatic rifle, while right under the rifle is a shotgun that can supposedly shoot as far as a regular rifle can and be as strong as a shotgun is up close. **(a/n I modded that thing super-hard to where it actually can do what I just wrote. Thing's a beast.)** I've seen him use it on a practice dummy and he wasn't lying about it." Ruby explained to everyone. "And that's not even his strongest weapon." She then added after a second, surprising everyone. "He has stronger weapons?" Yatsuhashi asked after a few seconds. "Yeah, but he didn't show me them." Ruby replied with a pout. They all then continue watching the fight play out with what appeared to be music playing through the speakers. "I wonder what this song is, it sounds pretty good!" Yang said while nodding her head a little bit to the music. They all then get shocked when they see him get grabbed by that Grimms' mouth and swallowed. "No…" Ruby said, shocked that he was dead from that Grimm. Everyone around her, including Ozpin, were shocked to see Jeremy being swallowed whole while trying to fight the thing. A minute later Ozpin then goes to the microphone on the stage.

"Students', I regret to say…" Ozpin started before the students all gasp in shock and excitedly point to the monitor. Ozpin then turns around and sees why, for the Nexus started writhing around as if in agony and liquids started gushing from its' mouth. Everyone then sees Jeremy fly out of the Nexus' mouth with the liquids and lands on one of its' arms, which just left them all, who thought he was dead, staring in disbelief as he lands on the ground and dusts himself off. They all then see him walk towards the Nexus slowly and put his gun against the unarmored portion of its' head and fire two shotgun shots in its head. Ozpin then turned back towards the crowd of students. "I'd like to say that Professor Clarke has passed his initiation." Ozpin said, recovering from what he just seen. "This will definitely be an interesting year." Ozpin said to himself away from the mic.

 **{Beacon Main Hall, 10 Minutes Later}**

 **POV: Jeremy Clarke**

I finally made it back to Beacon, with Glynda congratulating me on killing the Hive Mind. _Huh, it's also called the Nexus here as well. Interesting…_ I think to myself as we head to the Main Hall. "It is truly amazing that you were able to defeat that Grimm, there has been no other Huntsman to ever kill one. Only ever able to observe one far away from it." Glynda said to me, causing me to think about how different it was to the original Nexus, or lack of difference. The only thing that was truly different was that it was black and had bone armor, as well as shooting Creeps instead of Feeder Necromorphs. "It was actually pretty easy since I knew the things weak spots." I say, trying to make this seem less like a historical moment and more like me just knowing the things weaknesses. "Even then, no one has ever been able to kill one. You should be proud of yourself." Glynda said to me, causing me to blush a little in embarrassment and thanking myself for keeping my helmet on. We then walk into the Main Hall and I walk up to the stage. "Jeremy Clarke, you are now a new member of Beacon as well as you will be teaching the new Mechanics and Weapons Management Class. It will be replacing Combat Class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Now if you would please remove your helmet." Ozpin said the first part, and all but ordered me on the last part. I then deconstruct my helmet for everyone to see. I then saw that everyone had gotten surprised when they saw me, I think I heard a few wolf-whistles and one of them belonged to Yang. _Not gonna happen kiddo, I'm old enough to be your dad._ I think to myself as everyone sees my face. "Glynda here will show you to your classroom as well as your official dorm room. I wish you luck in your teaching Mr. Clarke." Ozpin said as he held out his hand. I then grabbed it and shook, officially sealing the deal of me being a professor. _Going from trying to survive against Necromorphs to having to survive being a teacher for hormonal teenagers, I don't know which is worse to be honest._ I think to myself as I follow a slightly blushing Glynda. _What's with girls and women blushing around me when I have my helmet off, I mean come on I'm not_ that _good-looking. There's got to be someone who doesn't look like he's been through hell around here, because they would definitely look better._ I think to myself as I follow Glynda out of the Main Hall and to my classroom. We then arrive and Glynda had finally stopped blushing around me. "Here is your classroom, we've provided all that you would need to fully teach your students as well as some personal things you've asked for. Are there any questions you would like to ask?" Glynda asked me, her serious professionalism returning. "Only if I could get a schedule of my classes and a tour of Vale." I told Glynda, since I would rather have someone show me places that would be important for me to know about and for me to explore later on. I would ask team RWBY, but I fear they would get off-track and I would barely learn anything. "Of course, I will get you a schedule and ask the Headmaster if he could send someone with you." Glynda told me, and then she showed me to my room. "Thank you Glynda, for showing me around." I said to Glynda sincerely. "It was of no problem to me Mr. Clarke, I will just leave you to rest considering what you went through." Glynda said to me with a small barely noticeable blush on her face. "Thank you Glynda, but I'm not going to rest just yet since I need to rearrange my classroom a little bit to my liking as well as my room. And please, just call me Jeremy, Mr. Clarke just sounds like I'm some sort of corporate leader or something." I say while also making a joke. "Ok the Mr. Cl-…Jeremy." Glynda said with a small smile. "Thank you, now I must head to the Cafeteria since I'm rather hungry. But first I need to change out of my armor." I say as I head into my room to get out of my armor. When I close the door, a bright flash goes on behind me, causing me to turn around with my service pistol aimed at said flash. What I saw there wasn't an enemy, but a Suit Kiosk. I then see a note attached to it. _"Dear Jeremy, I brought this here for you as well as put a workbench in your classroom for you. Your friend, The Advisor."_ Is what the note read, with me just not questioning it. I then step up to the kiosk and select to take off suit, I step in and I see the clamps lock me in and I close my eyes so as not to get blinded. A few seconds later and I step out wearing black combat boots, black military fatigue pants, and a black t-shirt. I then step out to see that Glynda is still there and she was surprised it took so little time for me to change. "I waited here to show you the way to the mess hall Jeremy. I hope you don't mind?" Glynda asked me, pretty seriously as well. "I don't mind at all, I'm actually glad that you decided to show me to the cafeteria." I say to Glynda thankfully.

We then start heading off towards the mess hall, and I noticed Glynda staring at me a little bit. "Something wrong Glynda?" I ask in a serious voice but wore a small smile to show I was joking. "No, nothing is wrong. I'm just wondering about this tattoo on your left arm and the giant scar on your right arm." Glynda said to me, and it made sense that she wanted to know about those. "The scar is from an acid burn from a rare Grimm I fought, bastard was tough to put down to be honest." I say in a nearly complete lie, I got it from a Puker bastard who got lucky and vomited on my right shoulder and arm, completely going through my armor. "And the tattoo?" Glynda asked me, with a hint of worry in her voice. "It's to remember four guys that I've been through hell with, three of them were like brothers to me and the fourth is my brother, they aren't around anymore." I say with some sadness creeping in my voice since it is mostly true, they aren't dead but I'm not in the same universe as them anymore. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Glynda said to me, with sorrow in her voice. "You didn't know, so don't be sad. I've made my peace with it." I say to her, trying to get her to not be sad anymore. It seemed to work slightly, and she wasn't as sad as before now. We then reach the mess hall and I thank Glynda for showing me the way to it.

I walk in and start grabbing food since it's still breakfast time amazingly. I then went to find a table to see Ruby waving at me to come join them. "Hey everyone, how has y'alls morning been." I say to the girls as I sit down next to Blake. "Pretty good, even though you nearly died fighting that Grimm…" Ruby started off happily then trailed off sadly. I then reach across the table and rub her head a bit. "Don't worry about me Ruby, I've killed another Nexus just like that one before." I say causing her to pout because I messed with her hair. "Wait, you've killed another before that one?" Weiss asked me in sincere surprise. "Yes, that's also how I learned to kill one. You must weaken its' maw first, then you kill it from the inside." I say to the girls as I grab a piece of bacon and eat it. I then see the girls all look at me like I'm crazy, which I probably am all things considering. "Why is that the best way to kill it?" Weiss asked incredulously. "It's not the best way. It's the only way to kill it. When I shot in between its' armor, that was just for show since it was already dying." I say seriously, with a straight face as well. Everyone was quiet at that while I was eating my breakfast. That was when team JNPR came to the table. "Hey guys, hello Professor Clarke." Pyrrha greeted. "Hello Pyrrha, it's nice to meet you. And please, call me Jeremy outside of class. I prefer to at least know some of my students personally." I say to everyone. "Well it's nice to meet you Jeremy." Pyrrha said to me. "I'm Jaune, this is Nora and Ren." Jaune introduce me to Nora and Ren. "It's nice to meet y'all, if you guys have any questions that aren't too personal I will gladly answer them." I say to everyone.

"Are you a Faunus?" Nora asked right off the bat. "No, though I do kinda wish I was." I say with a chuckle. "Why do you wish you were one?" Blake asked me, and I know why considering her heritage. "Mainly because of the tactical advantages you have when you are one. That and I honestly want to know what I would look like with an animal feature, I have no ill will towards Faunus at all." I say, and see a smile appear on Blake's face. "What are your other two weapons?" Ruby asked me. "Well one is a Contact Beam that creates a ball of energy that can completely obliterate things as if shot by a Rocket Launcher. And the other is a secret due to me not wanting anyone to know about its existence. The fourth weapon is my Planet Cracker Plasma Cutter, the reason it's has planet cracker in the first part of its' name is because it was used to mine hard to get ore from very dense pieces of rock." I explain, intentionally leaving out the Devil Horns. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Weiss asked me. "I first learned from a military-trained militia, then learned on my own as I grew up. I never went to a combat school." I say, surprising everyone. "You never went to combat school?" Jaune asked me. "Nope, I was stuck out in the wild due to my town being destroyed. Everyone made it out, but I was on my own with my older brother Isaac, we learned to survive whatever the horrors the Grimm threw at us." I say while mentioning my older brother. I see everyone grow surprised looks on their faces at hearing that my town was destroyed but grew relieved that everyone made it out. "All right, next question?" I ask everyone around me.

 **{On Top of the CCT Tower, Ozpin's Office}**

 **POV: Glynda Goodwitch**

I just left Jeremy at the Mess Hall to eat and to give Ozpin his request. I'm also am going to try and get information about Jeremy from Ozpin since I have never seen any acid scars from other Huntsman like he has. What he said though about him making his peace with him essentially losing four brothers' kind of worries me, as well as the scar I saw on the side of his neck. I didn't mention it, but it looked lethal, as well as it didn't look like something a Grimm would do. I then made my way to Ozpin's to find some answers about our newest addition to the staff.

Once inside, I head to Ozpins' desk, with Ozpin sitting there. "Ah Glynda, did you show Jeremy around?" My boss asked me. "Yes, I did, I also brought him to the Mess Hall since he was hungry and not tired." I answered Ozpin. "I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't tired, considering all he went through. Is there anything else you need Glynda?" Ozpin asked me. "Jeremy has asked if he could receive a schedule of his classes and if someone could show him around Vale." I say to Ozpin, telling him what Jeremy asked for. "Of course, I shall send him a copy right away. And I wish to ask you Miss Goodwitch to show Jeremy around Vale." Ozpin said, causing me to look up at him in surprise. "Yes sir, is that all you need of me?" I ask after schooling my features. "No Miss Goodwitch just make sure to be back before tomorrow." Ozpin said in a teasing way causing me to blush at what he insinuated. I then leave the office with Jeremy on my mind, and missing what Ozpin said as the door closed.

"Time to open the betting pool of 'GlyndaXJeremy'." Ozpin said, while opening a chatroom with some other teachers.

 **{End of Chapter}**

 **Alright guys, this is the second chapter of the story and all I can say is that it was a doozy to write. This is my first time ever doing a boss fight scene, I hope y'all liked it. This was also not a filler chapter, but more of a chapter to show what Jeremy is going to be doing there and not just him being there unexplained. Also, he's popular now, went from terrorist key subject to popular professor on campus. Jeremy also filled Ozpin in on his knowledge and what he went through, so Ozpin knows things now.**

 **Plus, Ozpin seems to be a Bloodwitch shipper (That's what I'm calling it since I can't think of a better ship name). This will most likely be the first chapter that doesn't focus on Jeremy and RWBY playing Fallout, but I will make sure not to have too many of these chapters. Next chapter is the tour of Vale and going back to playing Fallout. Hope y'all had a good day.**

 **Diamond signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ze Plot Thickens

**[IMPORTANT] Sup everyone, Diamond here. If y'all are wondering, no I'm not stopping my Destiny fic nor am I stopping my Dead Space fic either. I just don't know how to go about continuing them right now, even though I had everything planned with Destiny I just don't know how I will continue on with them. I will still do them unlike my first Destiny fic that I scrapped, these two I just have so much faith that I'll work them out somehow so they are on hiatus until further notice. I actually have a few more fanfic ideas, and one of them is a pretty big crossover.**

 **REVIEWS RECEIVED…**

 **OPENNING REVIEWS FOR DEAD SPACE FANFIC…**

 **DONE…**

 **ZombieSlayers: Glad you think the story is interesting.**

 **CLOSING REVIEW SCREEN…**

 **I will say though that I had played the Fallout 76 Stress Test and that I'm looking forward to the Beta, but from now on I will be using Fallout 76's main gameplay from what I have played. I may also add more teams to the RWBY Fallout server in the future, but that's a what-if and not something certain. Plus, the Mothman scared the shit out of me in the Stress Test, the fucker. Anyway, on to the story! And I meant a few days before season 2.**

 **{Beacon Academy, Lunch Time, Beacon Cafeteria}**

 **Jeremy POV**

I was finished eating my food and said my goodbyes to the two teams of students I was eating with and left the Mess Hall. I was happy to see both teams happy with each other. As I entered the courtyard I see Glynda heading towards me with a straight face. "Hello Glynda, am I needed somewhere?" I ask her since she was focused on me, "Yes, I am taking you to Vale to show you around." Glynda said to me, not noticing the way she worded that. To which I took advantage of, "Why Miss Goodwitch, I didn't know you saw me that way." I say in a teasing way, getting the effect of her stammering and blushing very deeply. "I wasn't… I was just…you're messing with me, aren't you?" Glynda said after she finished stammering, my smirk I had turned into a full-blown smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about Glynda." I say while trying to act innocent. I just see Glynda huff and glare at me. "I meant to say that we're getting the necessary supplies you wanted. This is NOT a date." Glynda said forcefully, causing me to laugh slightly at her. "Don't worry Glyn, I know you didn't mean it like that. It's just you sometimes have to take whatever chance you get to get a good laugh when things aren't right." I say half to her and half to myself, causing her to raise an eyebrow and a small flash of worry to cross her face. _'Heh, she's worried about me. Can't say I blame her with all the shit I've been through.'_

We then walked to the Airdocks and got onto a Bullhead heading for Vale. As the Bullhead starts to leave Glynda turns to me. "By the way Jeremy, where were you exactly? I have never heard of you before from the Headmaster, yet he acts like you're an old friend?" Glynda asked me, shocking me with her question. "You mean Ozpin didn't tell any of you?" I asked her, confusion very plain in my voice. "Tell us what Mr. Clarke?" Glynda asked, going into professor mode a little bit. "Great, he didn't tell any of you about my origins. I don't know whether to cuss him out or to thank him for the blank slate. I was sure that he would have told you guys after my Initiation." I say cryptically. Glynda then raised an eyebrow at what I said but left it at that. "Anyway, where are we going to go first Glyn?" I ask Glynda after a few seconds of silence. "Glyn?" Glynda asked me incredulously. "It's short for Glynda. Plus, I need new clothes, and ammunition for my weapons." I say to Glynda, stating to her my priorities for the trip to Vale. "Well first we are going to get you some new apparel and then we'll see about the ammunition." Glynda said to me, and then she looked out the window overlooking Vale. Unlike most people on the Bullhead I was not awed by the sight, it was beautiful but all I see for the city is just how long it would take for Vale to fall to the Brethren Moons. It wouldn't even last a day.

As we were getting off the Bullhead I followed Glynda to a clothing store to get me some clothes. We left an hour later with me having a few sets of clothes that would go well with my job, and then headed towards a gun store for me to get ammo. Not much happened other than me getting one of each kind of bullet. "Why did you get one of each kind of bullet?" Glynda asked me with a confused expression on her face. "It's to register each kind of bullet into my RIG so that they can be converted into whatever kind of ammo I need at the time." I say to Glynda as we were just walking now, no set destination in mind. "Your…RIG? Is it that metal device on your back?" Glynda asked me, struggling to find a word for my RIG. "Yep, can't get rid of it, nor do I want to. It's saved my life quite a few times." I tell Glynda while smiling fondly at how many times my RIG had deflected bullets and still worked, thus saving my life from Unitologists and some Necromorphs that could fire guns. "Why can't you get rid of it?" Glynda asked me, with a look of confusion at my words. "Well the RIG is actually attached to my spinal column and thus is nearly impossible to remove and keep me alive afterwards. But there are a few people who had theirs removed and are still alive, they're paralyzed from the neck-down but they're still alive." I said and saw the horrified look on Glynda's face. "Why would you want that then!?" Glynda exclaimed incredulously. "It was required due to its many advantages over that one disadvantage. With who I worked with, they needed a way to keep track of how healthy everyone was." I told her while perfectly calm, because honestly when I had it I just accepted it because I had no choice.

We were quiet after what I said and were walking back to the Bullhead docks to get back to Beacon. Once we reached the docks I got Glynda's attention. "Thanks for showing me around Vale a little bit Glyn, I actually had fun while we were out." I told Glynda as we were nearing a Bullhead to Beacon. "I was happy to help, plus I had fun too." Glynda said with a small blush, confusing me with why she was blushing. Seriously, she could do better than me. "Well I better head to the Compu-" I was cut off when an announcement came up from the intercom system on campus. "To all students and teachers, I am happy to announce that a game that one of the professors was secretly developing is being released to everyone that is a part of this school tomorrow. The professor who made said game is none other than Mr. Clarke, so he is the one you should be thanking for the chance to play it before he releases it to the world." I heard Ozpin say on the intercom, causing my jaw to drop at what he said. "What!" I yell to myself, startling Glynda out of her stupor. "I didn't know you were making a video game." Glynda said with an increase in attention. "That's because I wasn't. That was mainly a me and team RWBY, maybe JNPR, thing. I didn't even make the game!" I exclaimed to Glynda, causing her to grow confused. "That's because I'm giving you the credit Jeremy." I hear a familiar voice say behind me, to which I turned around to see the Advisor standing there. "Dude, why!?" I ask/yell him. "Because of new developments in the game and me releasing an update for it. Also, it is going to be a B.E.T.A test, so it's not the final game. You and Team RWBY though will have dev gear to test out though, so you guys all have things to try out. No mods during the B.E.T.A. though, so you guys will be playing the Vanilla game instead." Advisor explained to me, causing my jaw to drop again. "Plus, Beacon needs a use for its' Computer Lab, and why not have a B.E.T.A. test be held there." Advisor said in an afterthought., causing Glynda to nod her head in agreement. "Well I'll go let team RWBY know of this then." I say as I headed off to the Computer Lab.

When I was nearing the Computer Lab I got a message on my RIG telling me the changes to the game, as well as its' new title of Fallout: Remnant. I then entered the 'Lab to see both team RWBY and JNPR standing there. "Sooo teach, when were you gonna tell us this?" Yang asked me as soon as I got in. "Honestly I didn't even know about this. I didn't even make the game." I said, surprising both teams. "If you didn't, who did?" Jaune asked me. "A friend of mine did, he, for some reason, is giving me all of the credit. Plus, this is going to be the B.E.T.A. and not the full game." I answer, and surprise them even further. "What about our progress?" Weiss of all people asked me, and for good reason *COUGH* Power Armor *COUGH*. "All reset, and RWBY will also be given dev items to test them in-game before the full release." I state to everyone. "But what about us?" Nora asked me next. "They already have profiles, and it's to keep from everyone from having Items they aren't supposed to." I tell her. She seemed upset but understood why. "How long will the B.E.T.A. be?" Blake asked me. "It will be on for the whole week as well as Saturday and Sunday." I tell her, who nods her head in satisfaction. "Is that all?" I ask everyone in the group, who all nodded their heads in satisfaction. "Well I suggest y'all got to bed and get some rest for the game tomorrow." I say, dismissing them and getting them to bed while I go to bed for tomorrow as well. I then see Glynda heading towards me with a troubled look. "Oh, hey Glyn." I say as she got close.

 **{Beacon Academy, Same Time as Jeremy Left Glynda and Advisor, Beacon Courtyard}**

 **Glynda POV**

I was surprised when Jeremy ran off to the Main Hall, possibly to run to the computer lab. "Heh, I'm glad he is fitting in. With everything that has happened to him I kind of thought he would have had trouble being in a sort of civilian setting." I hear the random guy that Jeremy knew somehow. "What are you even doing on campus? And what do you mean him having trouble fitting in?" I ask the male. "Well, Jeremy is an old friend of mine, so I have to see how he is doing. And it's not really my place to say about his past. Only he can tell you that, though I doubt he will tell anyone, he will merely allude to what happened to him." The strange man said to me, with a far away and sad look in his eyes, as well as regret. I couldn't force it out of the man, nor did I want to, I will just have to ask Jeremy later. "I will warn you though." The man started as he turned to me. "You won't like what you will hear and will possibly see Jeremy as more of a monster than the Grimm, but…" The man started but I interrupted him. "I would never see Jeremy as something worse than the Grimm!" I said incredulously, seriously, Jeremy is too nice and respectful to be worse than the Grimm, or _her_. "Tell that to those that said he was a terrorist meant to be killed on sight. Oh wait, you can't. They're all dead because of a cult that wanted to kill Jeremy and make him their messiah." The man said in aggravation of me interrupting him, but all this was doing is making me worry about Jeremy.

"What do you mean terrorist and a cult?" I asked in worry, for Jeremy and the students. "The government where he is from labeled him a terrorist without him being one, just him being the reason they had an unlimited power source without Dust. They literally took his knowledge out of his brain and then tried to kill him. Then there is the cult that thought him their messiah or something, they systematically slaughtered everyone who was a government official that's not a part of them, then tried to kill Jeremy to make him their messiah. He had to kill others to survive and went through hell many times over because of them trying to kill him." The man said to me, causing me to lose my balance from what I was told. Jeremy being branded a terrorist because the government wanted to keep a secret? A cult believing him to be a religious figure and trying to kill him? I couldn't believe it, this sounded too wrong to be true. He didn't seem at all like the type to be even a part of this nonsense. "I will go talk to him about this, I need to know if this is true or not." I said as I started heading towards the Main Hall. As I was heading off I noticed the strange man who told me all this disappeared when I looked behind me. Oh well, I need answers.

 **{Beacon Academy, Just as Glynda left the Advisor, Ozpin's Office}**

 **Ozpin's POV**

I sat there watching Glynda leave Advisor to go and talk to Jeremy, and Advisor disappear in thin air. The Advisor then appeared right beside me as I watched Glynda head towards Beacon's Main Hall. "Phase two of Operation Bloodwitch is now going Oz." The Advisor says beside me. "Yes, thank you for helping me make this happen. Jeremy needs to open up and Glynda needs a love-life other than work." I explained to the god next to me, which surprised me at first considering he proved Jeremy's tale to be true. "Jeremy needs a girlfriend, that much is what drove me to help you with your 'shipping' scheme involving him and Glynda. I put him through hell, and he needs to at least let someone other than you know what he's been through. That and I see him as a friend, that is another reason I'm helping get them together." The Advisor explained to me, to which I agreed. "Still, thank you for the help." I said to him. "No problem Oz." He said to me as he disappeared. Time to watch and see how this goes.

 **{End of Chapter}**

 **So, I ended this on a cliffhanger. I'm evil. I will say sorry for waiting so long to finish this chapter and posting it, didn't know where to end this on and life things happened.**

 **Anyway, I will be trying a different writing style than the way I've been writing it. It's mainly due to not just some readers having trouble reading my stories like this, but I'm even having trouble writing it like this. It's too annoying to me and was confirmed by another, without me asking them, that it's too bunched up and hard to read sometimes. So I will only use those kinds of paragraphs with someone speaking either once or twice in a row followed by actions and feelings. Other than that, it will be like this:**

 **{Line Break}**

" **I can't believe you did that." A man in black armor with the N7 logo on his chestpiece said to me.**

" **Why not. Asshole deserved as much." I said while manually reloading my double-barrel shotgun. After that I continued drinking the ryncol bottle in my hand, ignoring the looks I was getting from the other patrons and the bouncer.**

" **Did you have to shoot him?" Shepard asked me, while looking at the what little brain matter was left from my shotgun.**

" **Would you rather I ripped his arm off and beat him to death with it?" I asked Shepard, making a subtle reference to the Locust from Gears of War.**

" **I'll go back to drinking." Shepard said as he got another shot of alcohol.**

 **{Line Break}**

 **That is how I will be writing stories and chapters from now on. That was also a nod to a future chapter in a new story I'm currently starting as soon as this goes up.**

 ***Important***

 **As I said in the line above I am starting a new story. You all may be asking, "why am I starting a new story when I haven't even completed the other two that are not finished?" Well that is because I haven't finished them and can't right now due to lack of creativity and where to start at for them. As well as me wanting to try my hand at a crossover I'm thinking of. So, please don't ask those questions. If you do, I'll just PM you and ask you to read this important notice. If you ask me which questions not to ask I will just ignore it. But just in case:**

 **Q: When will a new chapter be out?  
A: When I can actually write them and know how to write them.**

 **Q: Why are you starting a new story? You didn't even post a new chapter for the other two.  
A: Look at the important notice.**

 **Q: If you lack creativity right now, then how are you making a new story?  
A: Didn't explain that correctly and too lazy to change it right now. I meant in content for those two stories, not a total lack in creativity. That would be detrimental to the stories.**

 **I'm not making these to be snarky or an asshole, just answering the questions that are obvious to me and not you guys (Mainly because I'm the one writing while y'all are reading and not knowing the full picture) or because someone would jokingly ask that.**

 **Anyway, (again) I'm going to make a new story crossover that only has eight stories: DOOM (2016) X Mass Effect (1-3). Because I'm crazy and love both franchises, plus I'm excited for Doom: Eternal to come out. So, this will be awesome, and fun for me. It will also be a good field-test for my new writing style, and it's an awesome crossover.**

 **Welp, time to start writing the Intro and possibly binge-write the first few chapters to the story, if not all. See you guys there.**

 **Diamond signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Announcement

**Hey guys Diamond here telling you that I'm cancelling the Jeremy Clarke and RWBY play Fallout story. Main reason is because it was based off of Fallout 76, but the game was too horrible and it discouraged me from making or even thinking of chapters for this story.**

 **Hope y'all understand,**

 **Diamond Marine**


End file.
